


I Enjoy Forbidden Fruits In Life Too.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Slight Choking, Spanking, sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Ivar and the Reader are brother and sister, they have been having a secret relationship for a while now. When Aslaug suggests that the Reader needs to find a man to marry, Ivar gets angry and shows her who she belongs to.(Mature)





	I Enjoy Forbidden Fruits In Life Too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! This was requested by an anon.

  
Waking up as you hear a faint tapping on the door; you roll to your side only to see Ivar lying beside you. This is not abnormal for you two have been having a secret relation for some time now. Once it dawns on you that you are not in your chambers this time and there is a knock at the door, you hurry out of the bed and grab your night linen off the floor before heading toward the privacy screen in the corner of the room. As you hide behind the screen you hear Ivar wake because of the knocking. Quietly getting dressed, you hear Ivar speak quietly.  
  
"(Y/N), are you still in here?"  
  
Looking around the edge of the screen you whisper back to him,"Yes, hurry and let the person at the door in. I need to get back to my room before someone goes to wake me."  
  
Ivar looks back at the door and calls for the person on the other side to come in. Standing still as you hear the person walk across the floor, you listen as she bids Ivar a good morning and starts to get him dressed for the day. Quietly you slide your night linen on as she finishes up. Soon you hear the door open and closing indicating that she has left. Walking out from behind the privacy screen, you see Ivar is already staring your way. As you go to head for the door, you hear him clear his throat and look to see him giving you a look. Shaking your head as you walk over him, you give Ivar a smile as you come to stop in front of him. He places his hands on your hips and pulls you closer to him; Ivar leans up hinting for you to come down and press your lips to his. Leaning down you press your lips to his, enjoying the pure feeling of jubilation you feel.  
  
Pulling away from your secret lover you stare into his eyes and you speak, “I have to head back to my chambers. I will be seeing you later I hope.”  
  
“Of course,” Ivar leans up to place one more kiss on your lips before letting you go.  
  
Giving him one last smile, you head towards the door opening it and looking out to make sure no one is in the area at the moment. Stepping out of the room and shutting the door you walk on your tiptoes trying to be as silent as you can. You reach your chamber door and quietly open it; walking in and closing the door slowly. Once the door is closed you turn around ready to get in your own bed and wait for a slave to come wake you.  
  
“Where had you been, Princess?” Yeva, an elder woman who has been a servant to the family for ages. She is more of a grandmother to you than a servant, but she still wishes to serve you.  
  
Freezing in your steps, like a thief caught stealing, “I was out on the balcony, looking over the town.”  
  
“I have known you since you were a baby, you should know by now that I can tell when you are lying to me.”  
  
Sighing you tilt your head at her, “Yeva, you already know where I was. Do not act like you do not know it.”  
  
“That I do, Love, that I do. Well, let us get you ready.” She motions you over to her.  
  
Yeva had found out about your relation with your brother around the beginning of the relation. When she had first confronted you about it, you of course lied to the older woman. The moment she gave you a look that spoke for itself, you knew you could not lie to her about the relation. To your surprise Yeva was not disturbed or disgusted by the news. You still remember what she had told you after you finished speaking about what is going on between you and Ivar.  
  
“Forbidden fruit isn’t for everyone, but if you two love the taste then those who dislike the taste should not matter. You did not mean to fall for the taste of the fruit but you grew to love it, just like Ivar had.” You can still feel her fingers untangling the wet knots in your hair, “Besides, I’m just like you. I enjoy the forbidden fruits in life, too.”  
  
Yeva pulls you back to reality when she pulls a brush through your knotted hair, she mumbles an apology.  
  
“Is anything going on today? A feast, any events?”  
  
Yeva gives a small humming noise,”Ah yes! There will be a feast tonight, those small raiding groups that were sent out have returned. I have heard that they have found big treasures, your father wishes to throw a feast to show his gratitude.”  
  
You nod your head and let her finish braiding your hair, only to let her move on to put little bits of chalk powder on your face and kohl under your eyes. You make a face as she brushes the powder on your face, making Yeva laugh at you. After she is done with your person, she moves towards your closet.  
  
“You know, your mother has been speaking of finding you a husband. She sees that it is time for you to get married,” Yeva continues to search for a dress as if she had not told you what you have been dreading.  
  
Closing your eyes you drop your head down, “Is that so?” She gives a noise indicating that it is true. “What did you say to her? I am assuming she was speaking with you on the matter, father would not even bother to listen about me getting married.”  
  
“I told her to let you find the right person, that she can not force you into a marriage if she does not do the same for your brothers. If there is anyone she should force into a marriage it should be Hvitserk, gods know that boy will not settle down.” She huffs, pulling a dress down, “He seems to always be chatting with another girl every time you look at him.”  
  
You laugh before standing up and shedding your night linen and sliding on your dress she had picked out. Lifting your arms to let Yeva place a small brown corset around your stomach, you stand straight as she ties it. Sitting down to let her place shoes on your feet and lace them as well, you sigh.  
  
“Yeva, I do not want to get married to anyone.”  
  
“Anyone but Ivar.”  
  
Glaring at her, “Yes, but I can not marry him for he is my brother.”  
  
“Just run off and get married, that is what Maccabee and I had done. Our love was as forbidden as your and Ivar’s love, we could not live marrying another.”  
  
Huffing you stare up at her,”Oh yes what a great idea, Yeva. A prince and princess who are also siblings running off to wed one another. What a wonderful thing to be spread through allying lands.”  
  
“No one will now that you two had run off to get married, just leave while all of Kattegat is asleep.” She smacks your thigh as she stands.  
  
“I am sure they will get the idea of why we have just disappeared, especially mother. For her to just be speaking of me getting married and suddenly Ivar and I are both gone, that would not be seen as a coincidence in a right mind.”  
  
Yeva just shrugs before she presses a kiss your head and heads towards the door, “You will figure it out, you always do.”  
  
You close your eyes as the door closes behind her, leaving you alone in your chambers. Already knowing that your mother will bring up you finding a husband tonight during the feast. This means Ivar will be around to hear the conversation, and he will be angry about it. Last time someone had mentioned you getting married, Ivar was livid and would not speak to you until you were alone. You smile as you remember waking up with aches that made you realize you were only Ivar’s no one else's. You shake your head, not wanting to get all aroused by the memories.  
  
Walking over to the sizable window, you look out to see the morning fog still rolling through as people unload the returned boats. Knowing that it will be quite some time before the feast, you need to find something to entertain you while you wait. Looking around your room, you notice you have a stack of books your father and brothers had gotten for you during raids. You go and grab one and sat down on your bed before you start to read the book. All the books should keep you busy till the feast or around the time of the feast. Using your numerous pillows to keep your body up, you open the book you had picked up and began to read.  
  
The door opening breaks you from your activity, making you look over towards it. Yeva is standing in the doorway looking at you with a raised eyebrow and her frail hand on her hip.  
  
“Do you plan on coming down at all, or do you wish to stay up here and read?”  
  
You look around your bed seeing you have read through four books already, “If I stay up here I would not have to face mother and speak of potential husbands.”  
  
“No no, come on.” Yeva beckons you to came out.  
  
Closing your current book, you stand up and fix your dress before heading toward the door. Once you reach Yeva and the door she smiles at you and links her arm with yours. As you two walk out of the room, you close the door and you two head to descend down the stairs. You two make small talk as you make your way to the grand hall, mostly speaking of what the returned men had brought home. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking into the area that everyone is gathered, Yeva walks you to your family.  
  
“Here she is,” Yeva pushes you to the seat between your mother and Ivar.”She was lost with her head in a book, surrounded by four other books that I assume she had already finished.”  
  
Your mother smiles and thanks Yeva before looking at you. You keep your eyes locked on your tankard of mead and try to ignore her look. She turns back to the conversation she was having with Helga and you let your shoulders drop. You just listen to the conversations going on around you, then you hear someone saying your name.  
  
Sigurd was looking at you, “Sister, Vidar-” Vidar is a family friend, close to mostly you and Sigurd,”is not able to make it to the feast, but he had found something he thought you would appreciate it.”  
  
Staring down at the beautiful necklace that look as though the makers own version of Brísingamen.”Sigurd, are you positive that Vidar told you to give this to me?”  
  
“Yes, Sister. That is what he handed me before he told me to give it to you and walked off. Why is something wrong?”  
  
Lightly fingering one of the onyx ‘fangs’ you continue to stare at the necklace,”This necklace is highly valuable, he can even increase the price with how handmade and flawless this necklace is.”  
  
“How much would you say?” Floki stares at the necklace as well.  
  
Flipping it over before flipping it back you give a hum,”I would say about Ett tusen fem hundre sytti coinage.”  
  
Before anyone else could speak about the price of the necklace, your mother speaks,”Maybe he is taken by you and found a necklace he thought suits you.”  
  
Hvitserk gives your mother a confused look,”Vidar is already bound to marry some merchant's daughter. Besides, Sister and Vidar have been friends since they could talk, I doubt they have any romantic feelings. Correct, Sister?”  
  
“Correct, Vidar and I are strictly friends, Mother.”  
  
She reaches for the necklace, “No one gives someone a necklace of that high value for no reason. He must have some type of feeling for you.”  
  
“I highly doubt Vidar knows how much the necklace costs, Mother. If he did, it would not be in my hands-” You grab it back,”it would be in the merchant’s daughter’s hands.”  
  
Aslaug sighs before looking at you,”Well, if you doubt Vidar has feelings for you, I suppose I can introduce you to a friend of mine’s son.” She stands and motions for you to stand,”Come on, let us go say hello.”  
  
Ivar grips your thigh suddenly, already angry about the conversation about Vidar and now you are going to meet a potential husband. As you stand Ivar’s hand falls off your leg and you walk to your mother’s side. She locks arms with you and you two head towards a small group of people, most of them women your mother’s age. Your mother lets you go to greet a woman before whispering in her ear something, whatever it was the woman smiles brightly. She grabs a young man’s arm and drags him up and all four of you head towards the door. Once you are all out the door, your mother and the other woman push you and the young man closer.  
  
“(Y/N), Dear this is Ivan, Ladonna’s son.” Your body tenses at how close his name is to Ivar’s.  
  
You curtsy at Ivan and he bows to you and your mothers walk away. You two stand in silence for a moment before he offers to walk around. Deciding to be nice, you agree and you two start away from the grand hall. As the walk drags on you two make small talk; you learn he was on the recent raid and had been with Vidar and said that he noticed Vidar grab the necklace for you. Reaching the doors to the grand hall once again, you two stop in front of them. Ivan is smiling at you, clearly he had enjoyed the time spent together.  
  
Giving him a small smile you look down,”Ivan, I hope you do not take this in a bad manner. I am in love with someone already, and I can not tell my mother about him. I am sorry for making you feel as though I was interested during the walk at all.”  
  
“Oh, I wish you had told me that before the walk, I would not have wasted my time. I hope you and this other man figure it out.” He gives you a look before he walks into the grand hall.  
  
Sighing, you walk back into the hall to see that the crowd of people has gone down a bit. Walking over to your family once more, you sit down and grab your freshly filled tankard.  
  
Laying a hand on your arm your mother smiles at you, “How was the walk?”  
  
“It was fine, he is a gentleman.” Her smile grows bigger,”Although he was rather full of himself, only spoke of himself.” This was not a full lie, Ivan did speak mostly of himself not really bothering to ask you about your interest or anything.  
  
“I am sure you will find someone soon, you do need to focus on finding a husband.”  
  
Rolling your jaw you give your mother a smile, “I know, Mother.”  
  
Thankfully she drops the conversation and gets into a conversation with your father. As everyone continues their conversation you focus on your meat horn wanting to go to your chambers. Lost in your own mind you do not notice Ivar’s hand coming to rest on your thigh. He lightly caresses the inside of your thigh, before he suddenly digs his nails into your leg. This makes you jump a bit, surprised at the stinging sensation. A few people give you a confused look, confused on why you jumped. Giving them a smile you focus back on your food trying to ignore Ivar’s grip. You feel liquid trickling on your skin, making you look down. Where Ivar’s nails are digging in you see drops of blood falling down you leg.  
  
Pushing Ivar’s hand off of your thigh you stand, “I am going to go change, Mother. This dress is making me very warm and I feel as though I may pass out.”  
  
She nods towards you and you start towards the stairway, swiftly making your way to your chambers. As you reach your chamber door you push it open and walk towards your bed, stripping off the small corset then your dress. Once your dress is off you bend down to take your shoes off, after you toss them to the side you go and grab your night linen. You have no intention on going back down to the feast, you just need to get away from the stuffy air, your mother most likely eyeing for potential husbands, and Ivar’s predatory glare. Grabbing the books off of your bed you set them to the side and get ready to just lay back in bed and hopefully sleep away the head pain you feel coming on.  
  
Just as your bum hits the bed, your door busts open to reveal Ivar leaning against the outside of the door frame. Not asking to come inside Ivar crawls inside your chambers and slightly turns to close the door; he also pushes himself up to lock the door. Staring at him as he makes his way towards the bed, you move to have your back pressed against your headboard. Finally reaching the bed, Ivar uses the small stool that you have beside your bed just for him. Settling himself on the side of your bed, Ivar turns his head to the side to stare at you as well. As you two stare at each other you feel your heart start to speed up while you wait for Ivar to speak first.  
  
His fingers lightly skim up your leg Ivar gives a devious smirk,”I thought you were getting changed and coming back?”  
  
“If you thought that why did you come to my chambers?”  
  
The smirk drops,”To make sure that the dress you were to pick was not very attention seeking. I am sure mother has made an announcement to a few of the men that you are looking for a husband, so the attention will always be there no matter what.”  
  
His voice holds a certain tone one of malice it made you shudder, “Ivar, you know I di-”  
  
“Yes, yes I know. Mother is trying to find you a husband, the only issue with that is you already belong with me.”  
  
Ivar does not give you a chance to speak again before he moves closer to you. Finally close enough to reach your face, Ivar places a hand in your hair and pulls you towards him roughly. As your faces get extremely close Ivar presses his lips against yours roughly, nearly pulling you onto his lap. While the kiss is moving along, Ivar reaches to untie his trousers along once those are untied Ivar reaches for his tunic and pulls it over his head breaking the kiss. He gives you a look hinting at you to take the thin night linen off. Pulling the linen off you are left in your smalls in front of Ivar, waiting for what he wishes for you to do next.  
  
Ivar gives you an impatient stare,”What is it you are waiting for? Take them off.”  
  
Standing off of the bed, you first grab the ends of the smalls that cover your breast once those hit the floor you hook your thumbs on your lower smalls and pull them down. As they hit the floor you move away, looking up at Ivar bashfully you see that he has removed his trousers and is now lounging on your bed in only his smalls. While you stand there Ivar takes in your whole body, his eyes trail from your face down to your chest, lowering towards your stomach, sweeping to your mons pubis, to finally trail down your legs. As you try not to blush as your brother takes your body in with his hungry eyes, you bite your lip as your stare at Ivar’s face. Stepping from one side and back not being able to stay still, Ivar’s eyes snap back to your face. This makes you freeze and he just smirks before looking over your body once more.  
  
“I hope you do remember that this-” He gestures over towards your body,”is all mine.” Ivar gives an almost animalistic growl,”Get over here.”  
  
Getting back onto the bed, you walk on your knees back over to him. Once you are close enough Ivar places his hands on your waist and roughly pulls you onto his lap. The feeling of his smalls against your unclothed sex makes you become rather flushed. Ivar presses his lips to your jaw lightly trailing open mouthed kisses down to your neck, once his lips reach your neck he adds teeth. He lightly bites at your neck making a small sharp pain present itself before soothing it over with his tongue. As Ivar keeps his attention on your neck, you start to lightly rub your wet lips against his thigh. Closing your eyes in bliss, you keep moving your hips feeling Ivar leave his mark in multiple spots on your neck. The multiple sensations are nearly enough to push you over the edge, Ivar must have sensed this for he gives you a sharp bite to the top of your breast. Opening your eyes and looking down at him, Ivar is staring up at you with dark eyes making a shiver run up your spine.  
  
Leaning back against your pillows Ivar smirks at you,”Off my lap, I want your back towards me.” You finish arranging yourself the way he wishes, “Move back and then I want your chest against the bed.”  
  
You look behind you as you move backwards on your knees you stop when your cunt is above Ivar’s clothed cock, only from him to pull you further back your bum pressing against his chest. Ivar does not give you the time to lean down yourself, his hand roughly shoves your back making your upper body fall. As you feel his already heavy breathing fanning over your wet lower lips, you feel a blush rise on your cheeks. The fanning makes you realize that Ivar has a perfect view of your seeping cunt, let alone that it is almost right under his nose. You are too busy thinking of how open you are to realize Ivar has slightly moved. Your hips jolt up at the feeling of his knuckle running along your lips, parting them to see your small opening. Shuddering as you feel him lightly blow on your opening, you give a slight push back with your hips. The sound of Ivar’s hand hitting your bare bum rings in the room.  
  
“Now, now, do not get impatient on me.”His hand rubs over the now pink patch of skin,”I had to be patient all evening while you went out with the boy.”  
  
Knowing that your words will only cause a bigger problem, you keep your mouth closed. Ivar goes back to running his knuckle along your cunt lips, only teasing you; not applying enough pressure for you to feel full pleasure, only enough to give you a tickle of pleasure. You feel your frustration flare up as Ivar continues to tease your arousal, making a small whine leave your throat. Behind you Ivar chuckles and he removes his knuckle, placing his hands on both sides of your ass.  
  
His thumbs draw little circles,”Do you want more?” You give him another whine,”I do not understand, was that a no?”  
  
Groaning you rock your hips back, “Please, Ivar stop the games. I wa-”His hand hitting your bum cuts you off.”I am sorry! Please, Ivar, please give me more. I will be good for you, I promise.”  
  
Ivar gives a quiet growl before he leans his face close to your dripping arousal. Your body trembles when his warm breath brushes against you, goosebumps appearing on your body. The feeling of Ivar’s tongue pressing flat against your clit makes your hips stutter back. He pulls away once more and tisks at you before he leans back in and runs his tongue along your slit. You lightly bite at your lip as Ivar continues to teasingly lick at you, hoping he will do something more. Ivar continues his slow assault on your lips with his tongue for a while before he places his open mouth over your whole slit and gives a harsh suck. You give a loud gasp at the sensation, this only makes Ivar give another suck. Pulling his mouth from your cunt again Ivar licks at your lips once more, he then brings one finger up to your cunt and lightly rubs it against you. Once he feels as though his finger is wet enough, Ivar presses the finger into you. A sigh leaves your lips as you feel his finger press deep into your, Ivar starts to move his digit.  
  
Ivar thrusts his single finger at a slow pace, making the feeling of frustration of no full release come back. A quiet whine leaves your throat as the feeling of pure pleasure lightly brushes past you. Ivar gives a low chuckle as he continues the slow thrusts, giving you a light pressure of his other finger at your opening. He applies more pressure to his finger making it finally press into you. A moan leaves your mouth as you feel your walls stretch around his fingers. Ivar thrusts the two digits into you faster making more moans leave you as the pleasure builds up. As your stomach starts to slowly tighten as your orgasm grows closer Ivar speaks again.  
  
“You wish to cum?” He slows his movements,”You have to beg for it. I still believe you want that boy from the feast.”  
  
You give a choked whine,”Ivar, please I swear on my life I do not want that boy.” Your hips move trying to pick the pace back up,”I thought of you the whole time, I barely payed attention to Ivan-”  
  
The moment you say Ivan’s name Ivar digs his teeth into the fat of your bum. The sudden sting makes you give a small scream, it also aids you to a final push over the edge. Your mind goes blank as your body shakes and your cunt walls tightly clench around Ivar’s fingers. As you descend from the cloud you had flown to during your orgasm you realize that Ivar has moved your body as well has his. You are now completely flat against the bed on your stomach with your bum slightly lifted, Ivar is now over top of you. The feeling of his smalls against your leg lets you know that Ivar has ran out of patients.  
  
He gives a growl as his does not hesitate to thrust himself fully inside,”I can promise you, you will not remember that bastard’s name when I am done with you.”  
Ivar sets an almost brutal pace, his hips slamming into yours. The pace is almost painful as you do not have time to adjust to him, you bite into the furs covering your bed. Beside your head Ivar is gripping the furs tightly as he gives animalistic growls above you. It seems as though you not making a noise makes him angrier, making him jump into action. His hand curls into your hair before pulling your head up, his lips level with your ear.  
  
“I want to hear your voice or I will not let you finish.”  
  
You give a sob at his threat before you start to let louder moans leave your throat. Ivar keeps his grip on your hair, making you have a burning sensation on your scalp. The sensation only adds to your pleasure, making you toe at the edge of a release. You sneak your hand between your body and your bed reaching your clit, giving you more of a push. As your release grows closer you cunt flutters around Ivar’s cock. Suddenly he slams into you and moves his hand to your throat. His grip is not cutting off your full air supply but enough to make you feel the threat of it.  
  
“Do not come yet, you know you must beg.”  
  
You quietly give him what he wishes,”Please, Ivar please let me come. You are making me feel too good, I do not think I can hold it back. Please..” Ivar gives a dark chuckle making you step it up,”Brother, please let me come, I promise to not go with another man again. Oh brother.”  
  
Ivar’s grip slightly tightens while he growls before he starts back into his animalistic pace. As he is fucking himself into you, you start to draw curt circles around your clit once more. The feeling of a flame dancing over your loins finally spreads throughout your entire body and you let out a loud moan. Once more your mind goes blank as your body convulses through the pulses of pleasure shooting through your being. As you come to Ivar has released your throat and is now gripping the furs once more, giving growls of pleasure. You feel his hips stutter as his own release nears; his balls drawing up as his cock throbs inside you. The feeling of his sperm spurting inside of your velvety walls make you sigh blissfully.  
  
Ivar lays his head against your back as he comes down from his high, his warm breath fanning over your sweat covered back. Lifting his head, Ivar reaches between you two to gently pulls himself out. Your body shivers as you feel empty, along with the small drops of semen that drip out of you with him. Ivar lays down beside you, gently moving you to face him. As you two stare at one another, loving smiles bloom on both of your faces.  
  
You reach out and place a hand on his face,”You know I do not want anyone but you, Ivar.”  
  
“I know. I am scared of losing you, that is all.” He turns his head to place a kiss onto your palm.  
  
Resting your forehead on his you close your eyes,”I love you.”  
  
“Jeg elsker deg også”  



End file.
